


双飞组·调教有方

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意多处灵感混搭 有一点肉汤如果还有什么比被掏枪天使打死更屈辱的事那就是被穿上猛禽机甲的天使冒充法鸡打死最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·调教有方

1

法芮尔掀开被子想要拿床头柜上的烟，但被另一只纤细的手臂扣住了肩膀。她无奈地笑笑，从善如流地转过身给了爱人一个吻。

“安吉拉，已经凌晨两点了。”法芮尔慢慢抚顺医生有些凌乱的奶金色发梢，“快睡吧，我去阳台抽支烟就回来。”

“唔……不要……”安吉拉慵懒地眯着眼睛，埋在中尉的颈窝里呢喃，“我还想要你……法芮尔……”

“安吉拉……乖……去睡吧好不好？”法芮尔及时捏住她在自己腹肌上摸来摸去的小爪子，被子下的两人还是全身赤裸的，再这么撩下去保不准又会擦枪走火。

“可我现在很亢奋睡不着……”

“噢安吉拉，我们刚才都在床上厮混好几个小时了……”法芮尔挠挠头，“你以前的体力可没这么好。”

“我知道……”她安分下来，掰过法芮尔的手臂枕上去，“我就是，一直在想一件挺刺激的事情。”

“什么？”

“还记得好久以前的更衣室事件吗？”

“啊，你是说莱耶斯穿着粉红的偶像少女服被我们撞见的那次吗？”

“是的是的，哈哈哈~”想起当时的场景安吉拉还是笑出了声，“不过我不是说莱耶斯啦，在他之前还碰见了莫里森假装自己有镭射眼，你还拿着我的治疗杖喊英雄不朽呢~”

“//////哎……”法芮尔有些窘迫地红了脸，“当时不是，看你不在就……想拿起来体验一下。我还看见你戴着我的头盔喊天降正义呢……”

“对对对，我说的就是这个。”

“诶？”

“你以前不是在训练靶场教过我怎么用火箭炮嘛……我想着……”安吉拉眼神里充满期待，“下个月基地的训练赛，直接穿上猛禽机甲去参加，不当治疗了，体验一把输出的快感。”

“这怎么行？太危险了！”法芮尔没有半点犹豫，果断拒绝。

“只是训练赛而已，又没有生命危险。”

“不……安吉拉，我是担心机甲伤到你。先不论起飞和控油的问题，光是火箭弹幕的发射就很危险，操作稍有不慎就有可能被高温灼伤甚至发生爆炸。我不放心。”

“离训练赛开始还有一段时间，你可以教我呀。”安吉拉还是不想放弃。

“真的不行，安吉，我会担心死的……就算你用这样的眼神看着我也不行……”

“求你啦……法芮尔……就一次嘛！我就上场一次好不好……”

安吉拉翻身骑坐在中尉腰上，低眉顺目做出可怜兮兮的表情，平日里清冷的眼眸在月光下泛着柔情蜜意，撩得法芮尔恍惚了一瞬。

被单因为重力滑落下去，露出安吉拉白皙的胴体，星星点点的暗色吻痕烙印在她的颈间和酥胸上，仿佛昨夜的欢愉仍未消逝。想到这样的妙人儿只属于自己，想到不久前自己曾亲手感触过那每一寸美好……法芮尔眸色渐沉，有些心猿意马。

等等，不久前……她们刚刚才……

她晃晃脑袋，很快发现自己受到了omega信息素的影响，这几天并非发情期，明显是安吉拉在使坏。她有些无奈地抬起手，想把耍赖的医生按回床上。

“不，安吉拉，美色也不会管用的……”

“是吗？可是某人已经兴奋起来了啊……”安吉拉按住中尉的手臂，露出妙计得逞的微笑，扭动腰肢蹭了蹭抵在自己臀瓣的半硬半软的小家伙。

“我这是……正常反应……”法芮尔不自在地挪了一下身子，“没有alpha能在这种情况下无动于衷吧……不这不是重点……我是说我再怎么样也不会答应的……”

“这样吗……”安吉拉低头轻叹一声，像是突然泄了气，法芮尔这才放松下来。

但事情远没有这么容易结束，安吉拉慢悠悠地伸出手来，沿着中尉的腰胯摸下去，直到握住那根越发粗硬的腺体。

法芮尔毫无防备地打了个激灵。

“那我们打个赌好不好？”她手上仍在若无其事地撩拨着，“要是你能坚持三分钟不射出来，我以后就不提这个事了。”

“唔……要是我没做到呢……”

“那我也只上场一次，好吧？你跟我一起，不会出问题的。”

如果说这是她们刚在一起时打的赌，法芮尔肯定不敢应承，毕竟那时候自己还是只毫无经验的雏鸟，在精通医理的爱人手里过不了三招。

可是今时非同往日，在大师的长期亲身调教下，再怎么青涩的新手也能进阶不少吧。

自认这些年两人的性生活相当和谐美满的中尉犹豫了一下，还是答应了，另外软肋还被拿捏着，似乎也没有更好的选择了……

“好吧安吉……”

三分钟而已，咬咬牙都能熬过去……吧？

2

事实证明法芮尔想得太简单了。

她看着安吉拉胸有成竹地笑笑，拉上被子窝了进去。视线内再无艳丽春色，她慢慢朝后倚靠在床头，闭上眼摆出一副严阵以待的表情，明显与本该非常暧昧的氛围严重不符。

滑落到腹肌上的被单鼓起了一个小山包，她能感受到安吉拉跪伏在自己膝上，正用温软的掌心揉捏撸动那根勃起的硬烫。起承转合仍是熟悉的手法，她轻咬下唇，绷紧了背脊，承受那些虽不激烈却绵延不绝的快意。

泉眼渗出的前液很快被唇舌舔舐干净。那灵巧的舌尖顺着前端轻轻浅浅撩了一圈后才将腺体含住，慢慢吞没一些又吐出，伴着不停在根部抚弄的指尖加深刺激，终于逼出几声粗重的喘息。

没事，这些技巧还在可控范围内。法芮尔长舒一口气，强行沉下腰，忍住顶入深喉的冲动，死死揪紧了手边的床单，没有泄劲。

安吉拉眼看着手里把握的轮廓又涨大了一点，搏动越发频繁，却迟迟没有释放之意，心里颇感意外。她又试着用唇舌撩拨中尉曾经反应激烈的敏感点，依然没得到期待的回应。她无奈地晃晃头，还是决定亮出杀手锏。

其实也不算杀手锏吧……她不确定法芮尔喜不喜欢这种……方式。毕竟中尉和她做爱的时候，除去美妙的烫刃入鞘外，最喜欢流连的地方是她的腰腹，其次是她的颈间，然后是她的腿。而她的胸，一直是备选，不是必选。

她觉得这很奇怪，甚至怀疑过法芮尔是不是巨乳爱好者，毕竟自己的胸最多只是小巧合格，一手掌握。可有次陪中尉逛车展的时候，法芮尔对车子的兴趣明显比对美女大得多。她当时看看周围那些恨不能把眼睛扒到模特胸上的路人，再看看法芮尔盯着越野车走不动路的表情，觉得自家木头鸡真是可爱得不行。

但是这依然没能解释为什么法芮尔对她的胸不太感兴趣，所以她也不确定这一招会不会管用。

虽然她的乳沟谈不上什么东非大裂谷，但夹一下腺体还是绰绰有余的。她捧起那对浑圆，将粗硬的肉柱裹起来上下抚弄，同时低头含住了抖动的前端。令她意外的是，她还没细细舔弄几回，法芮尔就射了。

意外得效果拔群？她擦去唇边的白浊，有些茫然地爬出被窝，看见法芮尔倒在枕头上直喘气，面色通红。

“法芮尔？原来你……很喜欢这样吗……”

“我不知道……我不知道你还有……”

这种招数……中尉把话咽了下去，右手搭在额头上，表情有些挫败，还掺和了一点难以置信。她就说怎么触感突然变得那么……舒服……原来是胸啊……快感太强烈了，她怎么可能受得住。

安吉拉以前从来没做过这个，她会给她口，但没有这个，没有。说起来，真是像极了那只教了老虎一切本领却唯独没有教爬树的猫啊……

“哈！安吉，你啊……真是个小机灵鬼。”法芮尔叹了口气，愿赌服输，坐起来抱住了安吉拉的腰，“你赢啦。我找个时间在训练场教你吧。”

“我不是故意留什么后手……我没有……”安吉拉还是有些懵，“我以为你不喜欢我的胸，想着反正没试过所以才……弄的嘛……”

“不喜欢？我怎么可能不喜欢？”法芮尔说着，还特意埋到她的胸前吻了几下，“你身体的每一寸我都喜欢得要死啊……不然我刚才也不会……”

“你不嫌它们……太小了吗……”

“我喜欢一手捏上去刚刚好的呀！”

“骗人！你……你做的时候都很少摸的……”

“我那是……呃……我做给你看你就明白了。来。”

法芮尔作势要扶起她的腰，她有些疑惑地抬起身子，这才发现刚射完软下来的腺体又勃起了。

“法芮尔？你怎么又……”

“我已经答应教你了，安吉。”中尉讨好地亲亲她的脸颊，本来扶在腰侧的手暗暗摸到了她的臀上，有一下没一下地揉捏着，“可不可以来点额外福利嘛？”

向来不苟言笑的爱人突然用一种无辜小鹿的眼神柔情脉脉地看着你，那种感觉真的是，天哪……安吉拉心尖被狠狠萌了一下，面上发红，别扭地拨开法芮尔可爱到犯规的脸。

“法芮尔……我真是……讨厌死你了……”

于是安吉拉又一次被使用率最高的骑坐式操得双腿发软，也明白了法芮尔为什么喜欢这样的姿势。起身能拥抱能接吻还能在她最喜欢的颈间流连，抬手能抚摸腰腹能揉捏酥胸还能轻拍臀瓣，即使只是躺着，也能靠重力不停顶弄冲刺到最深处，而且从下往上欣赏乳摇的刺激，的确比上手摸胸更加带感呢……

当然，之后法芮尔还是“亲手”让安吉拉知道了，自己有多喜欢她的胸。

3

安吉拉牺牲了美色和一夜好眠，换来了足足两周的“法老之鹰特训”，法老之鹰本鹰亲自教学，学不会不收一分钱甚至还会以身相许以示赔罪。

法芮尔让布丽吉塔为安吉拉量身重新制作了一套新的猛禽机甲。（法芮尔:量身只能我来谢谢。）相比法芮尔的机甲要小一些，但外观上看不出什么不同，两人都戴上头盔之后，也就是大鹰跟小鹰的区别。

后来听说这次训练赛麦克雷和莫里森都会加入，法芮尔还自告奋勇要穿上女武神作战服跟安吉拉一起飞，布丽吉塔不得不加班加点又改了一套衣服出来。

“不是说好只改一套吗？我还有别的事……”

“我记得莫里森给博士发过一份宋哈娜的生活作息表来着……”

“啊！那些小事不急的，这个包在我身上！为战友两肋插刀义不容辞！”

机械师表示，要不是小两口答应帮她追可爱的宋哈娜小姑娘，她才懒得掺和这种秀恩爱情趣活动。

虽然中途有些磕磕碰碰，但准备工作总算是完成了。两人在训练靶场开始了有条不紊的特训计划。

“打炮最重要的是稳和慢，不要急，看准了人往哪跑再开炮。”

“控油的诀窍是先用一半，然后停住，起飞到顶点再继续。”

“对战一定要骑脸打，不要变成狙位，不要害怕，有治疗的话一定能先打死对面的。”

“下落的时候永远落在高处，不能走地。”

……

“走位很重要，飞向队友的技能要善用，不能随便浪费。”

“不需要一直跟着飞，那只是逃命的一种手段，地面比较重要，除非要跟着去切掉枪。”

“现在复活队友变得非常危险，如果没有保护就不要复活，除非对面的注意力不在你身上。”

……

除了口头教导，法芮尔还带安吉拉进行了一些空战训练。用中尉的话说，如果她的预判能打中天上的人，那么地面的走位就更容易判断了。等到安吉拉终于能把法芮尔从天上打下来，特训也接近了尾声。

训练赛开始前，两人交换了机甲和作战服，穿戴整齐直接前往重生室。安吉拉把猛禽的头盔压得很低，法芮尔套上了以前博士用过的实验室数据分析头盔。两人躲在墙角没有交流，队友未发现什么异常。

倒数的机械声响起时，法芮尔用私聊语音跟安吉拉说:“我不在乎输赢，我只在乎你的安全。别怕，安吉拉，勇敢地上吧。我相信我的教学能力，我更相信你。”

“好。”

4

“奇怪，为什么今天安吉拉都不怎么治疗地面？”

“没关系吧，安娜在呢。而且对面被轰得头破血流，我们都没怎么受伤，安心推车吧。”

另一边。

“杰西！你怎么回事，双飞打不下来吗？”

“我打中两枪安吉拉就奶住了，我有什么办法，还有阿坎那个家伙骚扰我。脸炮疼死了，杰克你怎么不打？”

“我还不是被轰得头疼……好不容易开个战术目镜打掉她们，车又到了。今天法芮尔怎么这么猛？”

“没有啊，我觉得她今天走位怪怪的，非常耿直，其实很好打啊，但是安吉拉一直跟着，没办法。”

“那先打安吉拉吧。”

“打个鬼喔……她刚才开女武神追我把我biu死了……”

“不行不行……我得找禅雅塔给法芮尔挂个球。再这样下去我们地面要被轰死了。”

“你快用语音喊他，他刚被法芮尔打死，在重生室呢……哎呀，要是温斯顿也在就好打了。”

……

最后，莫里森一队还是因为无力制裁双飞而败北。两个长枪手顶着作战系统模拟出来的满头包，一脸郁闷地站在阳台上抽烟。

“今天到底咋回事儿呢……诶？杰克你看，怎么法芮尔变矮了？”

“你眼神有问题吧，怎么可……嗯？等下！那不是法芮尔，穿着机甲的是……安吉拉啊！”

“什么？？？”

他们从阳台探出头去，看见穿着猛禽机甲的人摘下了头盔，露出耀眼的奶金色秀发，扬起头向他们招手。

“嘿！你们好啊！”

“这……这是怎么回事……”麦克雷摘下帽子挠挠头，看上去非常讶异。

“我就说训练赛的时候看她们俩的样子很违和，原来如此……”莫里森无奈地扶额。

“哈哈哈，你们两个长枪老兵居然被安吉拉给轰成这样，丢人喔。”安娜捧了两杯茶走过来，一脸促狭的笑。

“唉，安娜，你又不是不知道仰头瞄准是件多么痛苦的事情，就别笑话我们了。”莫里森把烟熄了，接过茶喝了一口。

“我知道她们感情好，但也不带这样秀恩爱的，太过分了好不好……”单身狗麦克雷同志对此表示强烈谴责。

“安心。以我对法芮尔的了解，她怕是妥协了不少才答应安吉拉做这种危险的事，肯定不会有下次啦。”当然这小兔崽子更大可能是得了不少好处，这话安娜没说，但她心里跟明镜儿似的，“我看你们还是趁这个机会多研究研究对付双飞的办法吧。”

5

“阿嚏！”在更衣室换回常服的法芮尔适时地打了个喷嚏。

“有人在说你吗？法芮尔？”安吉拉递过去一张纸巾。

“不知道……也可能是你在想我吧。”法芮尔接了纸巾擦擦鼻子，笑起来。

“你少来！”安吉拉嗔她一句，“还没问你呢，师父觉得徒弟今天表现如何呀？”

“唔……很棒！也就比我差那么一点点，为师非常满意。”

“真的那么好？”安吉拉转身贴过去，把中尉压在储物柜前，“那会不会有奖励？”

“嗯……有啊。”法芮尔握住她的手臂，稍稍用力来了个反壁咚，两人离接吻就差一个指节的距离，“你今晚想要什么都可以。”

“今晚的事今晚再说……我现在……”安吉拉踮起脚尖，将双唇的那点距离缩短为零。

只想吻你，亲爱的。

 

end

 

换作战服打训练赛的剧情bug请无视，我是真的遇到过这种情况，太秀了。  
打快速遇到一个双飞两轮车两次。  
头都被打爆了，三个枪都打不下来。  
最气的是他们还换着玩  
比被一只单飞法鸡打爆更气的事情  
就是被秀恩爱的双飞打爆  
好好好  
有绑定天使的法鸡最厉害行了吧_(:з)∠)_

另外更衣室的梗是好早之前看过的同人短漫，  
天使，法鸡，76，死神，d.va都在cos的时候被抓包了，非常可爱。


End file.
